Fuzzy Cuffs?
by Word Bearer Marine
Summary: Someone has asked me to do a hardcore eldar sex scene but I didn't know enough about them so I done a Chaos one instead. Enjoy!


Fuzzy Cuffs?

**Thank Khorne, she would have killed me if I was late**. I ran down the massive corridor to the grand hall were we worshiped the dark gods, in great numbers. The whole collective of the ship was stood in the great hall of the _Infidus Diablos._ The room was almost three kilometres long and a kilometre high and at the end were the Dark Apostle Jarulek, the First Acolyte Marduk and the Icon Bearer Burius. A long spiked proboscis worked its way down the Dark Apostle's throat acting as a microphone it enhanced his voice so the whole collective could hear him. The collective was 100,000 strong, full of Chaos marines ready to strike down those blind to the truth of the Warp.

**Ah, there she is**. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Those blind to the truth wouldn't understand how we knew who each other was, even under our crimson holy ceramite armour. **Well the easiest way to say it is that we can **_**sense **_**each other's presence**. She turned to me, hauled her head backwards and launched it forward into my helmet. **Her way of saying "Hi" to people she's comfortable with**. It didn't hurt; it was just a bit dazing. Then as usual she gave me a very welcoming hug (rare for the Chaos, so others stared in confusion). Once I recovered from the tight grip I gave, all those disrespectful enough to stare, a large glare as if to say "What you looking at?" Most turned away but some gave me a thumbs up for some reason.

We weren't like _that, _she was my warrior sister and I her warrior brother. She was the dominant one, a daemon sorceress acolyte; I was a bezerker and a possessed brother. The Word Bearers had always been a legion of Khorne disciples but we tolerated Sarahnith's worship of Tzneech. I had tried once to become more than just friends but that failed miserably.

"Yaren, what took you so long?" asked Sarahnith.

"Just got held up." I replied hoping she couldn't see behind the lie.

"You were having a wank, weren't you?" she said. How did she know?

"How can you tell?" I asked, my lie shattered into a million little pieces of failure.

"Cause, you didn't put your crotch piece back on properly..." she said then coughing to point my attention to it. My penis was sticking out of the top of my crotch piece. I scuffled trying to put it back on properly.

"So, when did you get the tattoo on in it?" she asked trying to hide he embarrassment, but she couldn't hide it. She was blushing.

"Never mind. Jarulek is starting." I said turning her attention to the far away figure conducting the Host.

**Man he sure can talk for a long time. I wonder how much that contraption hurts. A lot I bet. Stop wandering and listen to him. Wow, I never noticed how good Sarahnith looks in her armour and robes. No! Don't go back to this. It'll never work. Stop. Just listen to Jarulek, but her ass looks so good...**

I walked out of the Host's collective. No-one seemed to notice but she did. I charged through many warrior brothers, most paying no attention to me and focussing on the Dark Apostle. I opened the massive iron doors and still no-one noticed me. Just showing you the sheer scale of the room and the Host. She had followed me even into the great corridors that criss-crossed through the battle cruiser. I had taken my helmet off to get some fresh air, and she took hers off. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, our chests brushed and my lips pressed on hers. **Oh shit, am I actually doing this. **A rush ran down my spine and at first she looked surprised but then she wouldn't let go. **Is she actually enjoying this? **Her eyes shut and her tongue began to message mine. It worked up and down until mine began to work in synch. My hands ran down her back and onto her hips, her hands ran up from my shoulders to the back of my head. She began to press her face harder onto mine and ran her teeth up and along my tongue. Her teeth ran sharp and I felt the bitter, sweet tang of blood in my mouth. I pulled away. Her eyes were glowing a pale green and wings had protruded from the gaps in the back of the armour.

"Sorry." She said apologetically as the wings retracted, "I get carried away sometimes."

"Doesn't matter, more blood for the blood god I suppose." I replied trying to justify her actions. "So does this mean..." I stammered.

"Yeah." She replied, knowing what I was going to say. There was an eerie silence before she pushed me against the wall behind me. She sucked on my tongue draining the fresh blood. She controlled herself from showing her daemon side again. But I liked it.

The next couple days were spent training together and talking about what we had. She said she had always felt it but didn't know if I did. Two hundred years was a long time to hide these kinds of emotions even for so-called cold hearted killing machines.

During my meditation of the coming battle with the Imperial Guard on the planet Shinah, she had snuck into my chamber. I was sat on the floor, legs crossed, and soul burning. Her gauntlets ran across my face and I suddenly got jolted back into reality. Her face was once again pressed against mine, her tongue probing the inside of my mouth. I was shocked by the intrusion into my meditation and quickly rose, lifting her by the throat with one hand and with the other thrusting her against the wall. **Shit it's Sarahnith. **I let go and she dropped to the ground, she landed on her feet. She was blushing, bringing colour to her pale face. Her black hair fell and framed her face beautifully. She wasn't in her usual holy armour and robes, but instead in a culmination of smooth rubber patches and tight belts and straps. Her hands were held together behind her back, like a shy little school girl getting told off by a teacher.

"Sorry, I was meditating." I said trying to restore the calm before my burst.

"You apologise too much." She said before pushing onto my bed. "Take off your armour..." I looked up at her in confusion, "Now!" she no longer looked like the school girl but more like the teacher.

I did as I was told. I unbuckled my armour and as I peeled it off, small spikes removed themselves from my skin taking small pieces of skin with them. My skin hadn't felt the cool air on it for months and soaked in the oxygen. My skin was pale and battle scarred. This didn't seem to put her off as she lunged at me. She had worked her way up to chest and pulled out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and soon attached them to my wrists and the nearby power cables.

"Fuzzy cuffs?" I asked completely bamboozled by the need to use them.

"So you can't fight back." She replied with a cheeky grin on her face. She then leaned off to the side of the bed and took out a heavy-duty battery of some sort and a pair of jump leads, she rubbed the two together, bright super-heated sparks shot off them. She moved towards me slowly spreading the clamps apart.

"Be gentle with me..." she said in a whisper. "It's my first time. By the way, the safety word is cheese."

"Wait you want _**ME **_to be gentle, you're the one with a-", I couldn't finish my sentence as she had shoved a red-ball gag in my mouth and tightened the buckle at the back of my head. She then proceeded to lean forward with the jump leads. She then let go of them and they clamped themselves onto my nipples. A surge of electricity ran through my body and my nipples began to burn, pulled the clamps off and I was left writhing. My nipples were blackened by the heat and I was screaming the safety word, over and over again into the choking gag. She removed the gag.

"Cheese, cheese, fucking cheese!" I roared as she removed the gag.

"I guess you liked it." She laughed in her play voice.

She then kissed me again, giving me that same tang of blood as she always did. Her waist worked forwards and backwards, mine ran up and down. Her cheeks ran red and she was breathing heavily. The feeling of ecstasy ran through my loins and up my spine in a sudden jolt. **Wait, did it just get bigger?** I looked down at her waist; she was bleeding from her vagina. More than she should, I looked back up and I could see why. Her daemon form was showing again and her wings had sprouted again tearing off great chunks of flesh from her back. Her breathing became more rapid and she became a lot wetter. The sweat ran in beads off her scarred body and onto mine, they instantly turned to steam as I was burning up. My sight temporarily became blurry and my heart stopped. But then almost instantly my heart began racing and my senses were amplified, my daemon side was also showing. My teeth sharpened and I sprouted short horns on either side of my shaven head.

"Yaren, Yaren, Yaren!" she squealed as her juices spilled all over my crotch and bed.

My body tightened and I had the sudden urge to bite at her throat, but the hand cuffs were stopping me. **These must be enchanted with dark magic's; I can rip a man in half with my bare hands. **My muscles then relaxed as I ejaculated. I slumped onto my back and she collapsed on top of me. Our sweaty bodies cooling after the amazing experience.

"That's why you have the cuffs." She whispered in my ear before she fell asleep.


End file.
